


Snake eyes

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Owada Mondo, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dork Owada Mondo, Embarrassment, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Giants, Growth, Hormones, Hypnotism, M/M, Naga, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Daiya Lives, Size Difference, Snakes, Tight Spaces, Transformation, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: It was a prank a small joke according to the school nutcase so clearly as soon as ishimaru started turning into a Naga let just say  it'll take more then  a half bake apologize to fix this problem
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ishimaru's stomach was killing him it was growling,gurgling, and it hurts he can't leave class yet there was only half an hour left a painful lunged cause the teacher to look over at the pain stricking teen " ishimaru-san are you alright?" They asked.

" Am afraid not..." Ishimaru pants out looking at his teacher the teacher called for someone he wasn't paying attention who it was though as another painful wave hit which caused him to inhales sharply .

Someone pick his arm up and put it over they shoulder carrying him to the nurse office he looked over and see blonde hair and a yin-yang necklace ' Nekomaru-kun?!' ishimaru thought as the blonde who was a shorter then him was carrying him to the nurse office .

This cause ishimaru to gulped as his face reded as his heart pound ' h-he's stronger then he looks..' ishimaru thought another painful wave that was stronger than the last one he cletch his stomach as he let out a painful gasped " taka?" Nastume called out as ishimaru slide his arm off his shoulder and lean towards a wall and pants and slide down to the floor ishimaru wrapped his arms around his stomach and gasped and whimpers as he felt something crawled down his spine a solid black snake tail ripped though and absorb his legs .

Nastume blink a few times looking at the shiny black tail as it wrangle uncomfortably nastume eyes look up at the moral compass as fangs grew and black scales patch on his cheeks his red eyes snap open and his pupils slit to snake like pupils .

Ishimaru pants as the pain die down "...i-isssss it o-over?" Ishimaru panted/hissed out " ...I don't know you tell me..." Nastume said as he got up to ishimaru face a serious look in his hetecormia eyes '...there so pretty....' ishimaru thought as he started to feel warm '....hot...' he thought as he cletch his teeth as he started to grow a bit by am inch or two which pop two buttons off his uniform shirt .

Ishimaru blushing cletch his shirt " d-don't look over here!!" He said

" Dude you became a Naga and you are worry about your shirt?!" Nastume said although he was blushing himself nastume huffed and pick ishimaru (bride style) and carry him to the office .

' ...his... really strong..' ishimaru thought as he felt a blush creeping up on his face ' w-why I want to kiss him so badly?! His my friend and..his really really pretty' ishimaru thought as he bit his lip nervously as more strange thoughts were filling his head .

TBC


	2. I think I put to much in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call this a joke?!

Nastume took ishimaru to the lobby due to the nurse not knowing what to do send the two away . " Geez can this get any worse ?" Nastume muttered as he took a seat with ishimaru on his lap.

" Bessside the fact I turn into half ssssnnake and I grew a few inchesss taller ?I hope not." Ishimaru said ' and the fact I want to kiss you so badly right now..' he thought the last part .

" So who did this to you?" Nastume asked looking at Ishimaru " not ssssure but I can think of two people." He said looking at Nastume in the eyes " and who you think it...is?" Nastume blinks noticing ishimaru eyes glow it was almost hypnotic.

"...t..aka?" Nastume muttered as he started to feel tried ishimaru leans toward nastume and kiss him .

**30 min later**

ishimaru was leaning on a chair and was panting" taka you ok?" Asked looking at him ' how he get over there?' he thought as he went over to him.

" H-hot..." Ishimaru said before he cletch his teeth as he grew another inch or two which ripped the back of his shirt " whoa.." nastume breath " .... oops"a female voice said nastume and ishimaru look over and see a certain blonde ' model' stand there.

" Oops... what oops?!" Nastume asked "...I may have put to much in." Junko said rubbing her neck" to much of what exactly?!" Taka demand

" Growth hormones..." She said sheepishly"..........YOU DID WHAT?!" the both of them yelled at the blonde in rage.

TBC


End file.
